The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a body with a roof which can be adjusted between a closed position and an opened position.
DE 10 2005 002 935 A1 discloses a generic motor vehicle. Since the side pillars, there referred to as C-pillars, cannot be lowered, this vehicle cannot provide the feel of a genuine convertible.
In the general state of the art, most diverse convertible vehicles are also known, which, however, normally have a very restricted transport capacity.